


Conservation of Movement in a Low Friction Environment (#26 Fish)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [169]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian likes communing with the Koi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conservation of Movement in a Low Friction Environment (#26 Fish)

“Ian?”

Ian heard but didn’t respond. He was watching the fish, the way they barely moved their bodies yet twisted and darted about.

“Ian!” He jumped as Charlie grabbed him.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry. You scared me. I said your name and you didn’t respond.”

“Sorry. I was communing with the Koi.”

Charlie pressed his forehead to Ian’s shoulder. “God, two damn months and I still have a heart attack every time you go quiet.”

“I’m sorry.” Ian said.

“Not your fault.” Charlie sat down next to him. “So what are you and the Koi thinking about?”

Ian frowned for a second. “Conservation of movement in a low friction environment.”

Charlie started to chuckle. “Oh we really need to get you back into the field, or maybe hanging out with Larry less. You’re starting to talk like a physicist.”

Ian just snorted but he had been hanging out with Larry or the fish a lot. Sometimes Larry and the fish.

“How are you doing today?” Charlie asked softly.

Ian shrugged. The definition of a good and bad day kept changing. Sometimes a good day was being able to see someone walk their dog on a leash and not have flashbacks. Sometimes bad days meant he started crying at 7 A.M. in the shower and didn’t stop until after lunch.

Ian liked neutral days where it was just him and the fish. He rather wished he could do advanced math these days. It seemed like it would be wonderfully numbing.

“I think I need to find a gym.” Ian looked at the fish. “Maybe somewhere with a pool. I’m getting flabby.”

Charlie chuckled. “You are not, but it’s a good idea. You need to get out of the house.”

Ian tried to ignore the little stab of panic. “Yeah, time to face the world.”


End file.
